Going Crazy
by Arizona G
Summary: —Sueltame estas loco, no soy tuya!—Le grito alterada mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre. —Lo eres, me perteneces—Le espeto furioso acercando su rostro al de ella y besandola a la fuerza.


Going Crazy – Song Ji Eun (Secret) Ft. Bang Yong Kook

Summary: —Sueltame estas loco, no soy tuya!—Le grito alterada mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

—Lo eres, me perteneces—Le espeto furioso acercando su rostro al de ella y besandola a la fuerza.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

La letra de la canción pertenece a Song Ji Eun (Secret) Ft. Bang Yong Kook y la historia es una adaptación del vídeo.

Nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores u empresas.

* * *

Going Crazy

 _No es amor, esto no es amor_

 _Solo tu obsesión_

 _Cualquier cosa que yo haga_

 _Es aterrador que tú seas quien me vigila_

—Ese tío nos sigue desde que salimos—Le susurro nerviosa Angela, su compañera de literatura inglesa en la universidad.

Bella voltea a ver y ahí esta él otra vez. Edward como siempre la segue y no le quita la vista de encima, sus ojos verdes oscuros clavados en ella, ni siquiera hace el intento de esconderse para pasar inadvertido.

Suspira nerviosa y decide ser sincera, no quiere que angels entre en pánico.

—Lo se

—Lo conoces?—Pregunata curiosa

—Uh... Se podria decir...—Dice evasiva

—Un pretendiente talvez? Esta guapisimo

—En realidad... no deja de acosarme...

—Estas bromeando no?

Bella niega con la cabeza. Y Angela ahoga un grito asustada.

—¿Eso es aterrador!—Exclama horrorizada —,Deberías ir a la policia!

—Ya lo hice pero ya sabes como es la policía, trámites y trámites y no hacen nada—Dice frustrada —Y realmente no hace nada mas que seguirme—Miente un poco no quiere asustar mas a la pobre chica.

 _¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Porque eres así?_

 _Porfavor solo dejame sola ahora_

 _Mirarte es sofocante_

 _Por favor desaparece de mi vista_

—Deja de seguirme por favor—Le medio foto, medio exigió Bella.

—¿Porque? ¿Que no quieres que vea? ¿Que vas con otro? No lo permitire eres MÍA!—gruño molesto tomandola del brazo.

—Sueltame estas loco, no soy tuya!—Le grito alterada mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

—Lo eres, me perteneces—Le espeto furioso acercando su rostro al de ella y besandola a la fuerza.

No quiero verte

Tomando fuerza logro separarlo de ella y cachetearlo para luego empezar a correr.

—Eres mía! nunca podrás separarte de mi!—Grito desquiciado.

La castaña estaba aterrorizada, estaba cansada de estar huyendo siempre. Agotada de tener miedo cada segundo, no tenía un solo instante de paz Edward la seguía a todos lados, en la universidad, en la calle, en el súper, donde quiera que fuera ahí estaba él. ((No aceptaba que su relación había acabado))

Simplemente no la dejaba tranquila, en varias ocaciones hasta habia entrado a su casa, no dejaba de llamarla, había tenido que cambiar de número infinidad de veces y el siempre lo conseguia.

Era escalofriante voltearse y verlo observandola siempre.

Todas las noches la aterrorizaba dormir por miedo a que volviera a entrar a su casa, desconectaba los teléfonos porque no dejaba de llamarla.

Lo había enfrentado en varias ocasiones pero el no entendía. Lo habia demandado pero ni siquiera respetaba la orden de restricción que tenia en su contra.

Estaba cansada física y mentalmente.

Sentía que se ahogaba.

En las noches antes de acostarse siempre lo encontraba fuera de su casa observando la ventana de su habitación. Había tenido que poner varias cerraduras a su puerta.

No llendo muy lejos hace unos dias había encontrado un pequeño hueco al lado de su ventana desde donde sabia él la observaba, esa noche no pudo dormir. Al día siguiente lo habían sellado pero ella estaba aterrorizada.

 _No quiero llorar, no más_

 _Por favor vete, solamente retirate_

Ya ni llorar la consolaba, sus lagrimas se habían acabado.

Estaba agotada...

Quería que parara...

Que se detuviera...

Pero él no lo hacia...

La seguia...

La llamaba...

La acosaba...

Estaba obsesionado. Loco. Delirante. Perturbado.

 _En verdad, no puedo respirar_

 _A cualquier lugar que vaya, cualquier cosa que yo haga_

 _Es aterrador que tu seas quién me sigue_

Como todas las mañanas Bella se levanto y camino hacia el baño tomando una lucha larga, se seco pensando en las cosas que tenia que hacer ese día y luego se hecho crema hidratante en el cuerpo.

Saco su pantalon de cuero negro favorito del closep, una blusa ligera color negra y su chamarra favorita de cuero amarilla, del último cajon saco su ropa interior y camino de vuelta al baño tomando su tiempo en vestirse.

Por último se maquillo, un maquillaje suave, y se calzo sus botas altas negras para rematar también. El negro era su color favorito.

Tomo su bolso de mano junto a un collar largo dorado en forma de perlas para completar su atuendo. Camino a la cocina donde tomo solo un vaso de jugo, no tenia hambre, para luego salir de la casa donde Edward la esperaba ansioso.

Era estúpido pero tenia la esperanza que un día simplemente él ya no estaría.

 _Te has vuelto loco? ¿Porque eres así?_

 _Por favor solo dejame sola ahora_

 _Mirarte es sofocante_

 _Por favor desaparece de mi vista_

xxxxxx

Manejo a las afueras de la ciudad escuchando musica en la radio. De vez en cuando observaba desde el espejo hacia atrás al escuchar golpes en la cajuela.

Se detuvo kilómetros después en una carretera que parecia desierta, apago el auto nerviosa y se bajo lentamente, con pasos pequeños como si quisiera alargar el momento llego a la parte trasera del mustang negro y se detuvo.

Estuvo parada frente a la cajuela lo que le parecieron horas, que en realidad solo fueron minutos, estaba dubitativa, temerosa y a la ves decidida.

Respirando profundamente tomo fuerzas y abrió la cajuela antes de arrepentirse.

Dentro se encontraba Edward atado de pies y manos con los ojos vendados. El cabello broncineo le caia en el rostro y se lo retiro con una mano, se veía tan guapo y elegante como siempre a pesar de estar atado, sus pestañas largas, su mandíbula cuadrada, parecería un adonis.

Bella se iinclino en la cajuela y de un costado saco un bote de gasolina, lo dejo en la tierra y se volvió a inclinar acariciando las mejillas de Edward suavemente para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Esa era su despedida.

Se quedo observandolo un tiempo más, le costaba hacer esto pero él no le había dajado otra opción.

Levanto el pomo de gasolina y lo abrio vaciando el contenido dentro de la cajuela del mustang y a su alrededor dejando un camino detrás de ella.

No pensaba.

No sentia.

No era ella.

No estaba ahí.

Edward empezó a mover las manos desesperado tratando de soltarse, fracasando en el acto. Ahora el sentía un poco lo que había sentido ellas todos esos años, el miedo, el terror, la asfixia y la inseguridad que el le causaba.

Se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante, sacando un encendedor gris de lamina de su chaqueta, lo encendió observando la pequeña llama fijamente.

Dudando.

Temblando por dentro.

Dio media vuelta observando a sus espaldas, Edward se retorcida amarrado en el auto.

Su acosador. Su pesadilla.

Insegura.

Bloqueda.

Cansada

Suspirando fuertemente tiro el encendedor encendido hacia atrás, cayendo en el camino de gasolina que había dejado tras ella.

La gasolina ardio rapidamente tomando camino al auto.

Estaba agotada.

Exhausta.

Camino sin mirar atrás, escuchando una explosión a su espalda.

 _Dejate de tonterías, ponte en contacto contigo mismo y acaba con esto_

 _Dejame ir ahora_

 _Esto no está bien, esto no es amor_

 _Esto solo me lastima no seas asi_

 _No seas así_

 _Yo te amaba, pero ahora no lo hago_

 _Borrame de tus recuerdos_

 _No quiero llorar, no más_

* * *

Otra historia más chicas.

Si tomaste el tiempo para leerla Gracias.

Nos leemos.


End file.
